Revival
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: Victoria revives James in order to take revenge on the Cullens and Bella Swan, but what she hadn't thought of was the consequences for bringing a deceased vampire back to life, and it involves Bella and a little switching. T for now.


Victoria twisted and turned her body in each and every way as she tried to track the familiar scent of her friend in her fullest determination. She took in a deep breath with closed eyes and sighed as the wind carried every scent within a five hundred mile radius. Finally she caught one, the first one she had recognized when she had been turned.

"Where are you?" Her blood red eyes shot open and her head jerked to the right. The glow of half moon shone on her lithe form as she let out a hiss of challenge. "Gotcha."

Victoria sped off at top speed towards the growing scent. She dodged everything from trees, rocks, bears, and hunters. She came to a halt at a large mansion. She glared up at it and pushed the door open with her right hand.

Her heels were clicking against the cold, marble floor and she stopped at the foot of a grand staircase. She smirked as she looked around, spiders, cob webs and dust.

"Hm. Homey." Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps and she looked up in the blink of an eye.

"Yes it is quite comforting is it not?" Came a male voice. As a figure came from the shadows Victoria bowed her head. "It's been a long time, Victoria."

"It has been, Timothy." She rose to meet with her friend and creator, Timothy. His hair flowed in brown waves with a reddish tint that framed his face. His eyes were just as red as any other vampire's, his skin was flawless and undoubtedly just as hard.

"Why do you come here my friend? There is no longer a purpose for us to be kept together, tell me what brings you here?" He asked with a curious smile.

"I seek your help. That is all I ask of you."

"You are in need of my assisstence? How delicious!" He chuckled, unbelieving of what she told him. "Yes, yes, my help. Tell me, child. what is it that you exactly require?"

She smirked at him and scoffed.

"Keh. I need your spell book and nothing more. Give it to me and I'll be on my way."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Victoria. It's simply out of my hands." Victoria's eyes darkened as her impatience grew.

"And why not?! I came all the way out here from my home in Washington to ask a simple favor of you and you deny me. Why will you not allow me to carry this book for no more then one mere week?" She hated speaking in a more mature tongue but it was risky if she didn't. Timothy was from the earlier ages of America and that is how he chose to speak. If he spoke in that manner then she had to do it as well if she were to get on his good side. Right now, she _really_ needed to be on his good side.

"I cannot allow you to carry this book," the book appeared in his waiting left hand. "At all. Simply this and nothing more." Victoria fell to her knees and cried out.

"You do not understand, Timothy! The spell book is far too important to me at this particular time. I can't risk not having it right now." Timothy looked down at Victoria with interest and curiousity in his blood red eyes.

"If I may ask, why do you need this book?" Victoria gasped. If Timothy knew her real purpose for the book she would be crushed, demolished, . She remained in silence. "Victoria? Why do you need this book?" Still no answer. This made him grow a bit angry. "Victoria Elizabeth, tell me why it is you need this book?!"

She looked up at him. "That's an order." He said through his teeth.

"Do not look down upon me for I am in dyre need of a certain spell within the ancient pages of your book. My mate has been killed and I wish to revive him in hope that he may take his revenge." Timothy's feature's grew calm as he did and he met her at the bottom step and sat down.

"Revenge is a tricky thing, Victoria, I wish you would learn this." She looked in his eyes, the very first pair of eyes that she fell in love with, and the eyes that reminded her of her lost love. She let out a growl of disapproval.

"I will learn on my own time but in the mean time," She got up and looked down at him. "Give me the book, Timothy." He stood involuntarily and towered over her.

"You are not to tell me what to do and how to do it. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here at this very moment as we speak. You. Would not. Exist." Victoria bit down on her lip.

"Forgive me, Timothy. I meant no harm in what I said. I have no right to command you. Please, do me the honor and kill me as I speak my last words." Timothy smiled as she kneeled before him and exposed to him her neck.

"I will not kill you. I love you as my own daughter." With a sigh, he dropped the book before her. "There are things you must know, however, that the book does not inform you of. You must depend on your own memory as this is _never _to be written down on this human planet. You need to wait until the moon is full and be sure the one who has done wrong to you forgives your mate."

"Why must I seek their forgiveness if I mean to kill them?" She snapped.

"It is simply done. They want to be sorry for what they have done to your mate and the misery that has fallen upon you."

"Is there anything else I must know, Timothy?" Victoria asked.

"The consequences for undoing what's been done will be cruel and brutal. You will not die, nor shall you be tortured, but it will be quite a surprise." She looked into his eyes one final time before going to see if he was serious, and he was.

"I shall take them with open arms and a knowing mind. Thank you, my friend. I owe you whatever it is you need. Call and I will be here as soon as I possibly can." Victoria ran off into the woods, leaving behind a worried Timothy.

"I wish her luck." He returned to his bed chamber and began practicing the spells he was taught at an early stage of his vampire life. Victoria, on the other hand, ran through the frigid air of November swiftly without making a sound. Her white teeth glistened in the moon's light as her smile grew, ear to ear.

_James,_ she thought._ We will be reunited and we'll take revenge on the Cullens and their little pet. I can promise you that much._ Victoria ran back to Forks within ten minutes and she would stay there until James saw fit. She waited a few days before finding the Cullens' home. She saw a hiddeous red truck in the drive way that stunk of humans and wet dog.

"Ugh, disgusting." She almost pinched her nose but instead chose not to breathe rather then look like an idiot. She knew the vampires inside could smell her scent of forest leaves, smoke and ash, so she jumped to the roof while hoping the pyschic vampire couldn't see her, or at least where she was right now. She heard them all running to get outside and watched as they gathered with Bella by their side looking around and getting their panties in a bunch. She nearly laughed at the thought but that would give her position away. Eh, why not just give it to them now?

_It would be easier if you looked towards the skies, Edward._ Victoria thought, remembering Edward's special gift of reading minds but not forgetting her own for even a second. Edward spun around quickly with golden eyes of death glaring at her.

"Bella, get back!" Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper quickly crowded around Edward as Emse and Alice held Bella back.

"What do you want, Victoria?" Carlisle asked calmly. Victoria bent her knees and gracefully jumped from the roof and landed with a curtsy.

"I want your forgiveness. Nothing more and I promise you all, you will not be troubled by me again."

"What is there to forgive? What do you want to be forgiven for?" He asked the red head.

"For James' actions. It was foolish of us all to play that heinous game and I only beg that you will forgive him. I regret everything I have done to you all." She bowed to the coven. They looked at one another while Alice was trying to calm Bella down. Emmett rose his voice in aggravation.

"We have nothing to forgive and no one to forgive. If anything you should be at Bella's feet, treating her like a queen, and begging _her _for her mercy and forgiveness, not us." Victoria's mouth curled slightly in a smirk and her eyes darted to the terrified Bella.

"Very well. Bella Swan, I beg you for your forgiveness. Not only for the trouble caused by myself but for what James has done to you." She got on her knees and bowed at Bella's feet. "Please, I don't care if you hate me and try to kill me, just please forgive James of his evil deeds." Bella heard her voice crack and get high pitched. She felt sorrow for the vampiress, she truly did, but could she forgive James for what he did to her? For what he forced Edward to do? After all, Edward nearly drank all of her blood because of the venom in James' bite. Bella decided to go on in life with a clear mind and to keep moving forward like a normal person should, not that she was one to talk about normality.

"I forgive the both of you. I don't care if you never come back or if you drop by for visits all the time just please no more trouble?" Victoria stood up and nodded. She smiled and hugged Bella tightly, holding back laughter.

"Thank you, Isabella, thank you so much." She pulled back. "I must be on my way now. I really have to go find an old friend. Thank you, again." With that Victoria bolted into the woods while laughing softly to herself. "Thank you so very much, idiots." She waited for a few days until the moon glowed in a full circle. She looked up at it, the ivory light creating a white outline of her figure. She held the book in her right arm.

The air was crisp and bitter but she cared not. All that occupied her mind at that time was James, his life, his revival, and the spell Timothy lent her. She read it in her head, over and over again. It rhymed like a poem, which she wasn't expecting but it didn't matter to her. As long as this thing worked she would be satisfied and there would be no problem.

_A Lost Love's Return_

_A night to love, a night to lose_

_This decision was neither of our's to chose_

_Hear this cry and listen to my plea_

_My love, please come back and return to me_

It was short and sweet, just the way she liked it. Victoria thought it held beauty within its words but there was also a hint of evil seduction in the spell. She shrugged it off and stood above James' buried ashes and recited the spell.

"A night to love, a night to lose. This decision was neither of our's to chose. Hear this cry and listen to my plea. My love, please come back and return to me." She cried. She continued chanting the spell over and over until thunder screamed and lightening flashed. She smiled and spoke the spell one final time before the ground began to shake and she heard a roar of anger and rebirth.

A pale figure emerged from benteath Victoria's feet and she could see the blonde pony tail she had twisted in her fingers so many times before as the man stood up and stretched. James looked around the forest then at Victoria with a sly smile.

"Victoria, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Victoria smiled happily. As she was about to ebrace James in a long awaited hug, her mind grew blank and she fell to the forest floor. "I guess she did miss me." But then she started shaking and twitching as though she were having an impossible seizure. "Victoria!" He cried with concern.

With Bella...

Bella shook violently in her bed, trying to scream but no sound would come out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had one last spasm before bolting up into a sitting position and her eyes burned red. Victoria looked at her surroundings, then her hands, felt for her hair, it was brown. Her nails were painted white and she smelt the flow of blood in her veins. She felt weaker and more vulnerable, her flesh was soft and warm and she had felt the loss of her gift of evasion, almost as if she were human again.

With James...

James shook Victoria with his arms, and smelt something new. No longer did she smell of forest leaves, smoke and ash, but of a more majestic scent. A flower that has yet to be named. When she came to, she was no longer Victoria. Her eyes opened as though she were in pain and her hand went to her head.

"Ugh." She complained.

"Victoria? Are you alright? Talk to me." He asked her. When she looked at him he noticed the slightest change in her, her eyes were brown and fearful. "You're not Victoria." He said with a sinister smile as he began plotting out another game. "You're Bella."


End file.
